CHANGES
by Sheri
Summary: After some startling discoveries, the Captain and Tom end up on an away mission gone bad.


Disclaimer: Not mine just playing.  
Rated G  
Author Sheri   
Email trekkie_30@yahoo.com  
CHANGES  
  
The idea for this story was inspired by a couple other stories I read. THANKS for inspiration  
  
  
The away mission went by the book, they collected a large supply of food, stores would be full for the next few months. Kathryn and Chakotay had just beamed up, when she noticed a sudden queasiness but dismissed it as being hungry, after all she skipped breakfast and lunch and it was now dinner time.  
"Captain, are you all right" He asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine Chakotay, I think I'm just hungry"  
"Then why don't you meet me in the mess hall for dinner."  
"Sounds wonderful, see you there in 10." She answered as she continued to her quarters to change.  
They ate dinner, not really wonderful, but she wasn't nauseous any more, no need for sick bay!  
*****  
The next couple of weeks were business as usual. The Captain sat in her chair staring at the star passing on the view screen. She was supposed to head to sick bay for her annual physical but dreaded going. She hadn't been able to shake the occasional nauseousness and was not in the mood to deal with another lecture from the doctor.' better get this over with'. "Chakotay, you have the bridge, I'll be in sickbay"  
Chakotay chuckled. "Aye Captain, have a good time!"  
The death glare he received made him laugh harder.  
*****  
Tom Paris was already there receiving his 'torture'. "Captain, glad to see you're actually on time, Mr. Paris I'm done with you, you can return to your post. Captain have a seat, we'll get this over with and I can run both of your analysis' together, kill two birds with one stone as they say." He began scanning her.  
It was an irrating 30 minutes before he finished. "Are you done, can I leave now." She said angrily, god she was touchy.  
"I'll check over everything and call you back if I find anything, have a good day Captain." The doctor was finished.  
*****  
It was a couple of days before she got the call from the doctor, they ran into some not so friendly ships who wanted her ship, of course it didn't take much to get them to back down, Their weaponry didn't hold a candle to voyager, the doctor was busy with the few minor injury's received during the attack. She was proceeding down the hall towards sick bay when she ran into Tom "Where are you heading Mr. Paris."  
"Sick bay, the Doc wanted to see me."  
"You too, killing two birds with one stone is he" She commented as they entered sick bay.  
"Ah, I'm glad you're both here, let's go to my office, I have all the information you need to see there."  
"So what do you need the both of us here for." Asked Tom.  
"Well, after I finished with the Captain, I asked the computer to analyze both results together, I've taken to do this, it saves time and resources. It seems, without my asking it to, the computer compared the results together and pointed out something when your DNA combined."  
"Combined doctor? I don't understand." Kathryn wondered just what was he implying.  
"More like compared. The computer compared both of your DNA. It never showed up before because I've never run your scans together!" The doctor continued " The computer definitely picked up on something I would have never suspected. You're DNA, when compared, has alot of similar qualities."  
"What does this mean?" asked Tom.  
The doctor brought up a picture of both strands of DNA. "Here's the Captain's, and here's yours Tom. If you look, there are sections that are similar to the Captain's, since this doesn't happen often, I would like to investigate further. But it very well could mean you're related, possibly even siblings. Then again it might not mean anything at all!"  
Neither could speak. "Captain when we are through here there is something else that I need to discuss with you" The doctor stated.  
Tom was quiet through it all, he finally spoke up. "Can you tell who belongs to who, I mean does this mean one of may have a parent that really isn't they're parent?"  
"Yes it could mean that but then again, it could just mean you have similar DNA and show no blood relation, I wasn't scanning and taking samples to prove this, the computer picked up on similarities it missed before and made me aware and now I have made you aware. Which is why I want more test." the doctor didn't want to jump the gun.  
"Tom we have alot to think about, and possibly some things to discuss. We'll do that later. But for now if you'll excuse us the doctor did want to talk to me privately." She said trying not to hurt him.  
Tom left "OK doctor what else." Kathryn wasn't sure how much more she could take today.  
"Well, this will probably be more shocking, please sit." He continued. "Your scans showed something else that was rather confusing, I'm obviously still seriously investigating but Captain.......you're pregnant, 2 weeks along to be exact."  
"I'm what????? I can't be. I've been celibate for 6 years. I didn't even sleep with Michael. I couldn't be!" this was not happening.  
"As I said I still am investigating but I do have an answer, although an unbelievable one."  
"And that would be...." She was getting very irritated.  
"I pinpointed the exact moment of conception to when you transported back from the away mission 2 weeks ago. It seems due to a glitch in the transport buffer yours and the Commanders patterns merged momentarily, the result was residual DNA left in you, which merged with your DNA and WALA baby. " The doctor explained trying to lighten the mood.  
"Save it, I didn't think that would be possible"  
"Remember Tuvix, it's possible and scans have shown of Tuvok and Nelix that there is residual traces left in them of each other. Of course being male, nothing will ever come of it. I know this is a shock Captain but you are indeed pregnant."  
"Wait, you said the Commanders DNA, I'm having Chakotay's baby, oh god....." Definitely too much information for one day ."Please doctor, I'm getting a headache, this is all a bit much for one day, could download the information you found into a PADD and let me look it over, take some time to absorb all this?"  
"Alright Captain, no more than a couple weeks, please follow this list of proper nutritional needs for you and the infant, and here's the information I found." He said handing her the padds  
"Alright doctor." She replied glancing at the pad. "NO COFFEE. fine. fine."  
She told Chakotay she was taking the rest of the day off, and proceeded to her quarters.  
*****  
It had been a couple weeks since the double whammy she received. She hadn't talked to Tom yet nor Chakotay. They were coming up to a planet that had some highly unusual readings, the perfect opportunity for her and Tom to have that talk. The two of them would take a shuttle closer to the planet to take some readings.  
"Tom meet me in the shuttle bay at 0700 hrs."  
"Yes Captain, see you then."  
******  
They were quite at first. The doctor had not been able to perform the tests yet due to typical delays. In truth Kathryn just wanted to absorb the possibility, see how she felt about it. Did she want to know?-- Yes.  
"Tom we should talk about this." Started Kathryn.  
"Why, do you want to know if your life was a lie, hell it's probably my life that is, might explain my dad's attitude towards me." Tom sounded angry.  
"Yes Tom it might be me, or it might be you. All I know right now is there is a slight chance I have a brother and despite all the implications when we get home, Who did what, why, all of which scares the hell out me, all of which I don't look forward to facing. Despite that, I think..., no I know the idea of having a brother thrills me! Really, it does."  
"Well let's get this mission done so we can go have some tests." Tom sounded alot more positive.  
They were getting good readings, and the anomaly was finally making sense. " Would you look at this Tom, I think this is a wormhole, I've never seen one like it but it definitely holds the same properties"  
"Where does it lead, can it hold Voyager" He asked excitedly.  
"Too early to tell...."The rest seemed to happen in slow motion, the Wormhole began to rise, it completely engulfed the shuttle.  
*****  
"What happened, where are they" yelled Chakotay  
"I'm not sure Commander, they're gone, they're not showing up on sensors. "Harry yelled back.  
"Senior Staff meeting in ten minutes, And I want answers.  
******  
There wasn't any, at least any that could bring them back. They had the same answers that the Captain never got a chance to tell them. It was a wormhole, an unusual one but one the same, and it had closed as soon as it engulfed the shuttle, the wormholes unusual properties left them at a loss, they couldn't open it, there was no way to trace where it lead. The Captain and Tom were gone. Of course, they would wait, analyze, do what they can, but Chakotay knew that they would eventually have to head back towards the Alpha Quadrant. Eventually have to put on those 4 pips. Eventually have to make Tuvok First Officer.  
Eventually have to go on with life.  
******  
Tom and the Captain woke to bright light. They had crashed. "Status" She managed to croak.  
"Screwed" Tom moaned back. "God, we must have crashed, but this is definitely not the planet we were in orbit of"  
"We were engulfed in that thing Tom, We could be any where." She moaned as she sat up, no serious injuries, she felt, just aches and pains "Are you OK."  
"Yeah I think so, this shuttle is useless now, it could be shelter but nothing more." He glanced around at the pummeled shuttle. "I'll grab a tricorder and see what readings we can get. Maybe we should try to get power to the replicator, we may need a few things for a while."  
"Sounds like a plan, take the readings, I'll see if there is any power left in this thing" They set about there business, trying to keep busy, trying to keep there mind off the fact that they could be a long way away from Voyager.  
They worked for hours, there was power to use but it would take a while to reroute enough to make the replicator work.   
  
Tom had better luck, "The planet seems hospitable, how are you doing."  
"It'll work, it'll just take awhile. Well we need a plan for more long term. If we get this working we'll need a list of what we need most, some clothes for each, maybe some grains and seeds to plant, oh god, I will definitely need to replicate some clothes...."  
"Captain, are you alright?"  
"Did I say that out loud, Of course I did. I suppose you should be told..." She hesitated "I'm pregnant Tom."  
"You're.... you're going to have a baby, I didn't even know you and Chakotay were involved."  
"What makes you think this baby is Chakotay's"  
"Sorry, It isn't?"  
"Well, it is but it's not what you think"  
"Just how can it not be, I mean, I'm a big boy Captain, there may be a possibility that I'm your baby brother but, geez"  
"This baby wasn't created the old fashioned way Tom, A stupid transporter that didn't know who's DNA belonged to who is responsible" Damn life can be ironic.  
He wanted more of an explanation, but knew now wasn't the time. "Transporters, I am confused, but that's OK, Yeah first priority than replicate maternity clothes. You know we can replicate a few dresses that will get you buy, make them overly large." She glared at him for that statement, he continued "So we have enough to cut off to make baby clothes and still keep the dress intact and smaller for you after you have the baby. Hey we should get some scans of you make sure every thing is OK."  
"It seems like we're jumping the gun, planning so far ahead." The Captain stated, still not wanting to accept their fate.  
"Well it only makes since that we do, I'll be glad to throw it all away if Voyager finds us soon, but if they don't..." He wasn't ready to think about that far ahead.  
******  
"God, I'm as big as a house, I hope this dress will fit me throughout this pregnancy." She commented looking down at her growing stomach. The tricorder picked up the fact that there was not just one baby in there, 'yup life was getting more ironic by the minute!  
"Twins tend to do that to ya. Take it easy sis, it'll fit you. We just have to worry about clothing those two when they're born." They had grown comfortable with each other, and accepted the fact that they were brother and sister whether they really were or not. Somehow it didn't matter.  
"God I wonder if the doctor told Chakotay"  
"Probably not, It would break his heart if he knew. He would really love this you know."  
"Do you think so. I wonder, would he have accepted it, I think he would but ....." She got lost in thought, she did that alot these days. Everything back on Voyager was left unresolved, she missed her ship, her friends. She knew Tom missed B'Elanna horribly. He tried not to show it, but he did.  
"He would've excepted it Kathryn, and you know that. They're conception may be unusual but they're going to be two beautiful children." He found the conception incredible but knowing Kathryn as well as he did now, he knew it was the truth.  
******  
Life was no luxury here but it wasn't bad by any means. There were inhabitants here, pre warp, but they were far away, there was plenty of fruit growing fresh water nearby, warm springs that Kathryn loved to bathe in. 'Hell, life was a luxury here, there's even a bathtub' They were living in the shuttle and slowly trying to add 'more rooms'. It was slow going, but at least it gave them something to do.  
"What are you grinning about Kathryn."  
"Just lost in thought. I find it funny that I actually like it here. OK I wish I was on Voyager, but this isn't a bad place to be stranded."  
"No it isn't but it definitely isn't Voyager" They hadn't yet given up the hope of getting home.  
*******  
Kathryn lay exhausted on the bed, cradling her newborn daughter. Tom was holding her son.  
"They're like a little Kathryn and a little Chakotay, she looks just like you, and he looks just like him" He couldn't believe they were really here, he couldn't believe he survived their birth." So what are you going to call them.  
"His name is Christopher Chakotay, she is Meagan B'Elanna, seems to fit, don't you think." She removed her sleeping daughter from her breast, and reached for her son "You're turn little man" The twins were small, no more than 4 pounds each. They hadn't yet been able to fix the tricorder so their weight was only a guess.  
They had managed to get a little more power to the replicator and thought it would be smarter to replicate material, needles and thread. The larger dresses Kathryn wore would not clothe both children for long. Neither of them was even close to a seamstress but could figure out how to put together baby clothes.  
Once Christopher was finished nursing, she placed him in the makeshift bassinet next to his sister and nodded off to sleep.  
*******  
Chakotay and B'Elanna drew close, relying on each other for comfort. Chakotay didn't like his position as Captain, didn't like how he got it. But he performed his duties well, watched out for the crew, and watched out for his missing crew mates. He knew there was a good possibility they were out ahead of them, but there was an equal possibility that they were somewhere behind them, and he didn't want to think of the possibility that they were dead.  
B'Elanna had been angry for the longest time, Chakotay helped her work through her anger at least tried to make it productive towards the ship.   
They would spend alot of their off duty time together, they knew the crew suspected that they were now a couple but that was definitely not the case. B'Elanna deeply loved Tom and wasn't about to give up on him. And Chakotay was more like a big brother for her.  
Chakotay felt things were unresolved between him and Kathryn. Yeah he knew that things would've probably remained the same if she was still here, but losing her gave him a different perspective, made him think of all the what ifs. It suddenly made him blind to how she followed protocol. He hated that word sometimes!  
********  
Tom watched the Captain change right before his eyes, during the pregnancy there was always an even mix between the Captain and Kathryn, but now the Captain was almost gone. Oh that doesn't go to say Kathryn isn't in charge. She was happy and relaxed, not stiff and isolated. They were accepting their life here, not talking much about their eventually rescue. The shuttle could not be flown, there was no way they could the materials to fix it. So instead of pondering on the thought of rescue they lived their lives, trying to make it better for the children.  
At six months old the children didn't look anything like twins. Chris was growing fast, he had to weigh at least 15 pounds, had a full head of black hair, and was taking on the complexion of his father, the unusual part was that he had his mothers blue eyes. Meagan on the other hand was tiny, no more than 10 pounds, pale skin like her mother and had soft wisps of auburn hair that barely covered her head, she was the spitting image of her mother except for her dark brown eyes.  
Tom and Kathryn were slightly concerned for Meagan's small size but since she was a healthy eater their concerns were minimal.   
Tom had to admit, despite the fact that he never pictured himself a parent, he loved the role. Of course he called himself Uncle Tom and did not consider himself Daddy, but the role was much the same here. They were attempting to build a play yard for the twins knowing it wouldn't be long before the two became mobile. Tom was no handyman but was quickly learning and not doing a half bad job. The play yard was coming alot better than the add-on to the shuttle did. Their 'house' was almost laughable, a bad imitation of a log home, they used the sticky mud from the river to hold the logs together, and found it was a wonderful sealant, but god was it messy! For the play yard he was building a fence in the shape of a large square, using some strong vines they found in the forest.  
"Not bad Tom, next you'll just have to make some play equipment with these new skills of yours" she laughed, he just glared. "Don't be so hard on yourself, you Are doing a great job considering you never had to do it before."  
"Thanks, I think." he laughed back.  
******  
Tom's play yard proved extremely useful, by 1 year old, the twins were all over the place, constantly into everything.   
Kathryn stepped out of the 'house' and couldn't help but laugh, Tom, Chris and Maggie were all sitting in the play yard happily playing in a mud puddle that had formed from the rain the night before. They were a mess, covered head to toe. Picture perfect.  
"If you don't get the three of you out of there and cleaned up, I will end up having to cook dinner." She threatened.  
"Jeez mom, no need for threats here" He laughed back, as he picked up the twins and headed for the river.  
He returned a half an hour later caring his clothes and two naked twins. "Here Kath take them, before you get turned on by me in my underwear. "  
"Unlikely brother." She took them into the house and got them dressed, slipping a gown on each child. "Poor Chris, I wish I was a better seamstress, I promise little man, I'll work harder on those pants now that your mobile." She had never really learned to sew, so the clothes for them didn't turn out that wonderful, the gowns were easy to make and when they were little they sufficed. "If we were on Voyager, you wouldn't have this problem"  
"Do you think they'll ever find us." Tom interrupted, freshly dressed.  
"There is not telling where we were taken by that wormhole, this planet is prewarp, so they would have to pass pretty close to pick up any trace of the shuttle, if they pass by at all.'  
"Don't tell me you have given up Kathryn."  
"No not really but....I'm not as hopeful anymore, It's been almost 2 years now. Besides ever think , if we were found, what would it be like. Did B'Elanna move on. Did the doctor tell Chakotay about the baby, probably not, that would've just hurt him. And I never gave Chakotay anything to hold on to." She thought a moment "I am still a little hopeful though " She looked up at him and smiled "They will find us Tom, They will."  
*******  
For Chakotay, life was dismal at best. He functioned. He did a great job at being Captain. He occasionally joined the crew. He visited with B'Elanna. But nothing more. B'Elanna was much the same, she relished in the time her and Chakotay talked. She took care of her engines. But that spark was gone. They both had hopes that they would find them, alive and well, but as time went on the hope faded. Three years, in 2 more months it would be three years since they disappeared, to long.  
Chakotay was sitting on the bridge, in the center seat. "We're coming up to a system with 5 M class planets, could be a great place to get some supplies, I'll begin the scans" said Harry.  
It was well known the every scan of every planet they passed included scanning for the shuttle, it was automatic now, pre programmed into the ships computer, no one ever expected any results.  
20 minutes passed when the computer gave a familiar beep 'scans complete'  
Harry looked over the results, plenty of vegetation, and... oh my god "Sir your not going to believe this but it's a federation homing signal, to far to tell but I think I'm seeing signs of the shuttle."  
"Any life signs? "Please let there be.  
"The planet show abundant life signs, but we're to far to pinpoint whether the Captain and Tom are a part of them."  
"How long till we're within range"  
"Three days at maximum warp."  
"Helm lay in a course, maximum warp. B'Elanna, I'd like to see you in my ready room" He would tell her this in person.  
******  
"Remember B'Elanna, It's been a long time. They could be dead,, they could be alive and happy" Did she get his meaning. Nothing had ever happened between him and Kathryn beyond friendship, she had no reason to wait for him. Tom had a reason but would he.   
The doctor had never told them of his findings. He had no real proof the Captain and Tom were related the tests were never taken, and as far as the pregnancy, it would've only hurt Chakotay to know, so nothing was ever said.  
"You don't think Tom waited for me" She was angry.  
"He might have B'Ella but then again....well if they're down there I don't want you flying off the handle if you don't like what you see. Take this three days to be angry, to prepare for the worst, and we'll try to deal with whatever we find in a calm manor. Alright"  
"Yeah alright. Can I be dismissed"  
"Yes dismissed." They both had a lot to figure out.  
*****  
The three days passed quickly, B'Elanna was on the bridge with Chakotay anxiously awaiting the results.  
"Captain, I'm getting the readings back."  
"And...."Don't keep me waiting.  
"Well sir, I am reading sever thousand alien life signs, and far away from them I'm reading 4 human life signs. "Harry didn't want to believe what he saw, and he new Chakotay and B'Elanna didn't want to hear it.  
"Four" It was barely a whisper.  
"This can't be happening." B'Elanna wasn't happy.  
"Let's get down there, Tuvok, Harry, B'Elanna you're with me. Meet me in the transporter room in 15 minutes." He looked at B'Elanna. "The ready room. Now"  
*******  
"Are you OK." Chakotay asked.  
"I will be, but god, they obviously have 2 kids, in a matter of 3 years, I wasn't expecting that!"  
"Neither was I but I need you to behave, remember their circumstances." Trying to be an optimist only worked on the outside, inside he was torn up!  
"Let's go."  
*****  
They all beamed down to the planet a short distance away from where they detected their life signs. They didn't want to startle Kathryn and Tom.  
They came up to the wrecked shuttle. Chakotay almost laughed at the crude lean to attached to the shuttle, "They've had to live like this. They rounded the shuttle, and that's when he saw her, tending to her garden, a little girl sitting next to her with curly auburn hair, she was tiny, probably around 1 year old, he thought. Tom wasn't around.  
She looked so beautiful, her hair to the middle of her back by now, blowing in the light breeze. "Kathryn"  
She jumped, 'did she imagine that', she turned towards the sound. " I don't believe it, Chakotay is that really you!"  
"It's me Kathryn, how have you been"  
She ran up to him, then paused "I've been busy, it's not easy around here" She noticed he was keeping his distance and she decided to break it and wrapped her arms around him. He followed suit and engulfed her in a hug.  
"Momma" The little girl was obviously frightened, never seeing anyone else before, clinging to her mother's legs.  
"It's alright Maggie, come here" She reached down and picked her up but the little girl hid her face.  
"OH MY GOD, B'ELANNA" It was Tom. He ran to her nearly knocking her over.   
B'Elanna hesitantly returned the hug. She didn't know what to say, this was hard. "I hope you two are really happy."  
"Now that you're here, yes I am." Tom didn't understand her meaning.  
"Tom I mean you two, together, are you happy?"  
"Me and Kathryn, together, I don't think so. What makes you think me and Kathryn are together."  
"Well, lets see, first of all baby!" Did he think she was an idiot.  
"The kids, yeah Chris really looks like me." He stated stepping aside for B'Elanna to see the little boy hiding behind him.  
B'Elanna gasped, Christopher was the spitting image of Chakotay, "But they never.... and the baby...."  
"I see, doc never said anything, and Maggie is Chris' twin, she's just real small." Tom wanted to laugh, "Hey Sis, I think the doc clamed up, these people know nothing about the twins."  
Chakotay hadn't heard Tom and B'Elanna's conversation. He hadn't even seen Chris yet. "TWINS"  
"Come here Chris. Chakotay, I know this is all going to be a bit much right now, I wished the doctor had told you, but This is your son and daughter." The look of shock on Chakotay's face made her want to laugh!  
"OK wait a minute." B'Elanna needed explanations. " The kids are Chakotay's, but they never...well...you know and what do you mean by sis."  
"Chakotay, are you alright." Kathryn wanted to sound concerned but considering Chakotay still stood there staring at the twins with his mouth hanging open, she couldn't help but laugh. "Why don't we get to Voyager, maybe the doctor can help with the explanations."  
******  
By now the news of the Captain and Tom's return was buzzing around the ship, as they walked through the halls they were greeted by nearly every crewman.  
They entered sickbay and were greeted by the doctor. "It's good to have you two back"  
"It's good to be back. I see that when I asked you to keep my unusual pregnancy a secret, you kept your word."  
"Captain, I saw no use in upsetting the Capt...Commander any further"  
"I understand, and it's OK to call him Captain, he's been one for almost three years. But now I need you to explain to him what went on."  
"Yes, but first, I need to check out all of you, have a seat and I'll begin"  
******  
The exams were long and drawn out, the doctor being ever efficient. "Well you all are in perfect health. Megan's small size is simply due to genetics. But as far as the blood relation I suspected before, it seems I was wrong in that aspect, It is possible there is relation down the blood line but nothing immediate."  
Poor Tom looked devastated, " I guess this means..."  
"It means nothing Tom, I've thought about you like a brother for nearly three years, a blood test isn't going to change that, UNDERSTAND" Kathryn meant it, she was close to Tom, and she wanted it to stay that way.  
Tom flashed her a huge grin, "Of course sis, now don't you think Chakotay has waited long enough"  
"Oh yes definitely, Doctor are you ready to explain."  
  
"Of course, sickbay to Chakotay, please report here at your earliest convenience."  
Two seconds later Chakotay burst through the door, he had been waiting outside the entire time. "Well doctor, they are all OK."  
"Yes, in perfect health. Now if you'll follow me to the office, I'll bring up the original report explaining the children." Chakotay followed him into the office to find out how a woman he never made love to bore his children.  
He felt a little lost after the explanation as simple as that, OK not so simple but still, where is the love, where is the romance. None of this was Kathryn's fault but his feelings were a little mixed up. His feelings about Kathryn were always mixed up. He did love her, there was no doubt about that. Before she disappeared he was content with the friendship they shared, rocky at times, but still a great friendship.  
When she disappeared, all the feelings he thought were gone came back with a full force, he did still loved her. He felt as is he lost his soul mate, the one person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. He got caught up in those feelings, at times they overwhelmed him. But in time he put them in check, gained control of them and let him drive him into being the captain that Kathryn would want him to be!  
But now she was back, alive and well, with his son and daughter. He had to laugh, guess he wasn't kidding when he said Kathryn was meant to spend the rest of her life with him. Guess he should go find out how that life is going to be spent.  
******  
Kathryn sat on the couch in her quarters, it definitely felt good to be back. The twins had their bath and were now asleep on her bed, she was not tired, she expected Chakotay to come by once the doctor explained everything. As if on cue, the chime rang. "Come in." she answered.  
She was suddenly nervous, she never thought about the fact that he may have found someone and this would put a definite cramp in that. Or maybe he didn't feel anything for her. "Chakotay." She began " I first of all want to say, I don't hold any obligation towards you about the twins, you didn't expect this and... well, I can do fine with them by myself."  
"I see. Well I got to say this is all a bit much. My captain disappears, with no hope of coming back. And when she does return, it's with my son and daughter." He paused a moment to gauge her reaction. "The only two regrets I have Kathryn is first of all, I didn't get the chance to conceive them normally, second, I missed so much of their growing up. I have alot of making up to do." He flashed her his dimples for the full effect.  
"Chakotay, we have alot to work out here, but I think together we can."  
"Well we should start with when are you going to take back your ship."  
"I've thought alot about that, And I'm not." She wondered what his reaction to that statement would be, she wasn't going to give him time to react though. "Instead I think we both should keep the positions we earned. We're obviously rewriting alot of books here, why not rewrite the one that says a starship should only have one Captian."  
"Let's see. Conception done the easy way, by Kathryn Janeway" He had to laugh "And 'Why two Captians are better than one' I think I like the latter better. We'll have to work on that first book!"  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "We'll figure this all out."  
She stood up and leaned into him, staring out the port, "Can we meet for breakfast in the morning"   
she asked.  
"My quarters, your quarters, or the messhall?"  
"My quarters, lets let the twins get adjusted to this slowly." She didn't want them running freely around the ship just yet.  
"Sounds good, I should get to bed, see you here at 0700." He turned to look at her, "And Kathryn, call me if you need anything" He flashed his dimples and left.  
*******  
The twins were up bright and early and already enjoying the luxurys of a starship. She had replicated some clothes for them and a few toys, and there they sat in the middle of the floor trying to play with everything at once.  
0700 arrived quickly and so did Chakotay, she let him in and called from the bedroom, "I'll be out in just a minute, why don't you replicate us our breakfast"  
The twins eyed him curiously, Chris had got up to see him but Maggie still sat on the floor, she was always the shy one. Chakotay realized his experience with children was basically nill, now what should he do.  
Kathryn watched them from the door, Chakotay looked frightened, Christopher was inching his way closer and it was obvious Chakotay didn't know the first thing about children, "He doesn't bite, at least not hard, little teeth"  
Chakotay laughed, he must look ridiculous, "Sorry, I've never done this before."  
"That's OK, it'll come to you, just take your time and let them come to you."  
He replicated there breakfast and got it to the table, Chris immediately wanted to sit in his lap "Well then come up here little man." He said picking the boy up. Chris made himself comfortable and began picking at Chakotay's food.  
"Waffles weren't a regular part of the diet there, this food is a little strange to them" she said handing Chris a banana.  
Maggies was still a little shy, sitting in her mothers lap, she occasionally looked up at Chakotay, not saying a word. Chris on the other hand was babbling away.  
"Tuvok to Chakotay" Came over the conn.  
"Yes Tuvok, what can I do for you."  
"Sir, I wanted to let you know that I gave LT. Torres the day off considering the circumstances. I want to suggest the same for you" The man may not show his emotions, but he did express them in many ways.  
"Thank you Tuvok, I think I will take you up on that" He answered closing the channel.  
******  
They spent the entire day together, never leaving Kathryn's quarters. It was nearing the twins bed time, they had replicated two beds for them and put them in a corner of Kathryn's room with a partition around it.  
"I've been thinking, we would put a door way between our rooms, or take down the wall for that matter, do a little rearranging and give these two a room of their own." Chakotay wanted her to realize he would be in this for the big hall.  
"Really, you wouldn't mind." She sounded uncertain.  
"OF course not, Kathryn, they're my children too, And you would have had the same reaction from me if you didn't disappear. I think you know how I've felt about you. We lost that for a while, but it was never gone, I love you Kathryn, And I love my son and my daughter"  
"OH Chakotay, I don't know what to say, I know I wasn't exactly the nicest person before I left, I really don't deserve you. But all that time on the planet, well it gave me such a different perspective on things. I had so much time to think about a relationship and realized you were right all along, some rules of protocol have to be rewritten here in the delta quadrant. Starfleet should expect that, and if they don't then we'll work it out then. Now I want to live my life with my family, with the man I love. We'll do all of this together, be parents, be captains, I believe now that it can be done."  
They were interrupted by a sleepy little girl, she walked past her mom and up to Chakotay, and said the one statement that Chakotay would remember for the rest of his life "Daddy, will you put us to bed."  
End  
  



End file.
